


a different kind of dream

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Zombies Ate My Friends
Genre: Dream Sex, Episode 10 (Last Chance) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Humor, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Sad, Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/M, consensual voyeurism, people aware that they're just a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>("You're dreaming again. You know that, right?")<br/>If you wake up, you will be cold. You know this like a child knows there's a monster under their bed. Only more real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different kind of dream

1  
"You're dreaming again. You know that, right?"  
Red almost looks concerned when she asks.  
"I know", you say.

2  
You see Dave flying by in the chopper. Again. This must be at least the fifth circle by he's done.

He doesn't look so well. Rather zombie like, really. Which is weird. Zombies can't operate machinery.

Also shouldn't it be Blitz in the chopper? And why are you dreaming about Chopper Dave anyway? What a weird dream.

3  
Well, you guess it could be weirder.

4  
"So this is the kind of thing you dream about, buddy? Well, I can't say I have a problem with it."

5  
Violet is running her hands through your hair, urging you on.

"You _know_ this could only ever happen in your dreams."

6  
"She's right, you know. If this wasn't a dream, she and Raider would probably trying to be killing each other. Not... this."

7  
His hands are on your shoulders, and all you feel is warmth. Warmth.

8  
If you wake up, you will be cold. You know this like a child knows there's a monster under their bed. Only more real.

9  
Red likes to watch you three, and you like to watch Red watching.  
It makes Violet a bit flustered;she turns all red like she does when she's angry.  
Raider just smiles.

10  
There's something like lava in your stomach.  
There's something like pain-joy-love in your heart.

11  
You don't think you want to wake from this.  
If you wake, then...

12  
"But aren't you dead?"  
You don't ask.  
"But didn't you blow yourself up?"  
You _won't_ ask.

You don't want to ruin this.

13  
But there's something in his smile anyhow, something sad and defiant.

14  
"This could only ever be a dream."  
"I know."


End file.
